The Debt
by Moultipass1
Summary: Cardiff, 2032. In spite of his attempts to protect her, Klaus's daughter triggers her curse. Now, she'll have to live through the transformation once a month for the rest of her too short life. Klaus has never wanted to find a doppelganger more than he does in this instant. But Katerina is dead, Elena is a vampire, and there's nothing anyone can do about it... Is there?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Shortest prologue ever. I'm sorry about that. It's going to be a short story, maybe three parts, but it's a bit too long to post it as a one shot. Most of it is already written, I just need to connect a few scenes together and decide if I'm up to writing some smut, so you won't have to wait long for updates. I shouldn't be asking what you think given how short this prologue is, but I'm greedy, so I'm asking anyway :D Review pleeeaaase!**

**Disclaimer: they're not mine. Well, I guess Klaus's daughter is, but I don't know if it counts.**

**Rating: T for now, might go up, not sure yet**

**Spoilers for 4x20, The Originals, and 4x23, Graduation**

* * *

**Prologue**

**New Orleans, November 2013**

"A werewolf?" the Original Hybrid asks in a deceptively quiet voice, the one that suggests hearts are about to be ripped out of chests.

"Yes."

"How did this happen?"

"You should be thankful. Had she been born a vampire or a hybrid, she would stay an infant forever."

"Thankful?" he repeats, his eyes flashing a dangerous gold.

The witch clearly doesn't understand what this means. Not only does his newborn child run the risk of triggering her curse and having to turn on every full moon for the rest of her life, she's also _mortal_. And what could be worse than that? When he heard her first cry not two minutes ago, he realized that he's been fooling himself all along. This creature is not a means to an end, someone he can use to secure his throne, someone he can discard once she's become useless. She's his _daughter_.

And he loves her.

The realization gives him pause and he shakes his head in dismay.

Damn it.

He doesn't need another weakness. Certainly not now. And certainly not one that can be killed so easily.

The only thing that could save her is becoming a hybrid. But Katerina is dead and Elena is a vampire, meaning there's no human doppelganger blood left in the whole world. He briefly considers the possibility that another doppelganger might show up someday. Elena didn't have any children before she turned, but it's entirely possible that Katerina's daughter had more than one five centuries ago, and her descendants after her. The Petrova line likely didn't end with Elena, there must be dozens – hundreds even – of cousins all over the world. But he dismisses this flicker of hope just as quickly as it appeared. Even if his theory proves to be true, it will probably be centuries before another doppelganger is born, and his daughter doesn't have centuries. 90 years at best. Given the world they live in, his money's on less than that.

A low growl rises from deep within his chest at the thought.

She will die eventually. There's no way around it.

He can't remember ever feeling this powerless.

He wishes with all his might that he could just stop loving her and save himself from the unbearable pain when she inevitably meets her end.

He can't.

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 1: The Curse

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and alerted, I'm glad I managed to pique your interest with the super-short prologue :)**

* * *

**Rio de Janeiro, August 2032**

"What's wrong with this one?"

The question is out before Caroline has even closed the door behind her. Smiling a little at how well he knows her, she drops her purse to the floor and slumps down on the couch next to him, bringing her feet up to rest on his lap. He helps her take off her shoes and looks at her expectantly, his hands casually resting on her calves. She sighs tiredly and shakes her head.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"I'm gonna need a little more than that."

Shrugging, she closes her eyes and leans back against the armrest, hoping that the thoughts that have plagued her all night when she should have been enjoying her date with a perfectly nice guy are going to leave her alone. They ate, they talked, they drank, they danced, they kissed. It was a nice kiss too. How did she not have the time of her life? Why was none of her smiles the slightest bit genuine?

"Care, what's wrong? You've been off for a while now."

She nods, acknowledging his comment. He's right. She can't pinpoint the exact moment it happened. This _phase_ that she seems to be stuck in snuck up on her. She doesn't know why it chose this time in her life to make her miserable, but she knows the cause.

Stefan doesn't.

It's not that she's been hiding it from him exactly, it's more that she's been trying to hide from it herself, and she hoped that not talking about it would help with that.

What a great success it turned out to be.

Taking a decision on the spot, she opens her eyes and looks at her best friend, the only one who's been there for her no matter what for the past twenty years. If there's one person in the world she can trust with her dilemma, it's him.

"Promise not to hate me."

He rolls his eyes at her.

"Like I could ever hate you."

"Ok, promise you won't be mad at me."

"Fine. I promise. Now will you tell me what's going on? And what it has to do with What's-His-Name?"

"Davi. His name's Davi. And it doesn't have anything to do with him. Not directly."

"You're stalling."

She shoots him a dirty look for calling her out on it, but he just keeps looking at her, his head tilted to the side, waiting for her to explain why she's been sabotaging all her relationships before they even had a chance to begin for years and why it seems to be taking a toll on her now.

"Remember graduation?"

His eyebrows lift in surprise at the question. He wasn't expecting her to go that far back. Still, he recovers quickly and offers her a mocking smile.

"You mean the day we had a ghost apocalypse on our hands and I was stuck in a box by my evil twin? Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

She gives him a playful nudge with her foot in punishment for the sarcasm.

"Do you want me to explain or not?"

"Sorry. Please do."

"Ok, so the thing is... I never told you that I saw Klaus again that day."

He frowns, more in confusion than anything, she thinks, and he replies, "I kind of figured that out on my own." At her curious look, he explains, "He wouldn't have come all this way just to sharpen his cap throwing skills and cure Damon. Not to mention he got there pretty fast. I assumed he wanted to say goodbye."

"That... and to tell me he loved me."

"What?"

"Not in so many words. But yeah."

"Caroline. What did he say exactly?"

She averts her eyes for a second, lost in the memory.

"That Tyler was my first love. That he intended to be my last."

_However long it takes_, the soft voice whispers in her mind, and she has to shake her head to fully come back to the present, taking in Stefan's pensive expression.

"And that's what's been bothering you for the past few months?"

She gives a humourless chuckle at that. It's been bothering her for almost two decades. She won't go so far as to say that it was what led to her break-up with Tyler back in 2016, but she'd be lying if she said that it didn't play a part in it. Still, at the time, Klaus's promise on graduation day sounded more like a threat. She knew that if she went to him, there would be no going back. He'd been very clear about that with his last love speech. Forever is a long time for a vampire, and she knew that she needed some time to herself before she thought about giving him a chance. Plus, she knew about his child and about the impending war in New Orleans, and she figured he needed to stay focused on the problem at hand for the time being. So, after college, she left the country for the first time ever. She met up with Stefan in Canada, where he'd taken refuge after the whole Silas debacle, and they have been travelling the world together ever since.

She saw the Original Hybrid a few times over the years. Her and Stefan stumbled upon Rebekah in Moscow six years after their high school graduation, and after learning that they'd been living there for a while and intended to stay for as long as they could, the Original Barbie called her brother to share this little piece of information with him. He was on a plane the next day. Klaus and Rebekah stayed with them for a few days before he had to go back to New Orleans. After that, they kept in touch. Sort of. Mostly they just text each other to let the other know if they plan on moving, and whenever they happen to be in the same country, they meet up for lunch or drinks. It's always the five of them, Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus, Stefan and her.

He never told her about his daughter. She never asked. He probably doesn't even know that she knows. It's one of the best kept secrets of the supernatural world.

"Caroline?"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. I spaced out."

"I noticed. So, Klaus is your problem?"

"I... Yeah, he is."

"Why?"

"Because I'm terrified," she admits with a small shrug, like it's no big deal.

He's the only person in the world she can confess something like that to. Actually, she did try to admit it to Klaus nineteen years ago, but he turned out to be Silas messing with her mind, so it doesn't really count.

"But not because you don't want him."

"No. I do. It's just scary. You know him. He doesn't do things halfway. We're talking about centuries here. Millennia, even. I don't think I'm ready for it. Yet at the same time..."

"At the same time, you keep pushing away all those potential boyfriends because you can't settle for anything less than what he's offering. You can't settle for anything less than _him_."

"You can say it. I'm screwed."

Stefan lets out a laugh at that and she smiles back.

"You know what I think? I think you need a deadline. Like, say, you have to make a decision by the end of the year. Go wild for the next five months, do everything you promised yourself you'd do when you left Mystic Falls. Get your biggest dreams out of your system. If you're still afraid after that, it means you'll never be ready for him. But if you're not..."

"If I'm not, he's my last love."

"Exactly."

She ponders this for a moment before her lips stretch up into a smile.

"I like the way you think, Salvatore."

"I know. I'm the best."

She punches his arm and stands up.

"Get some sleep, Stef. We have a long five months ahead of us," she announces as she heads to her bedroom.

"_We_?" he asks her retreating form.

Her only response is a chuckle and he shakes his head. When he hears the water running in her bathroom, he reaches for his phone in his pocket and scrolls through his contacts, grinning as he types in a quick text and hits send.

* * *

**Cardiff, August 2032**

"Dad."

"Just a minute," he answers, focused on his painting.

The finishing touches are always the most delicate part, and he wants to get it right. He wasn't exactly thrilled when, after spending her first few years in New Orleans and then travelling around North and South America with him, his daughter decided that she wanted to visit the country her name came from, but he has to admit Wales is doing wonders for his inspiration. He hadn't realized how much he missed seeing History at every turn until he came back to Europe.

"I need to talk to you."

Her tone instantly catches his attention and he lowers his brush, glancing at her over his shoulder. Her downcast eyes are the only clue he needs to know that whatever this is is serious. Wiping his hands on a rag, he turns to her, signalling her that she has his full attention.

"What's wrong?"

She still can't bring herself to meet his eyes, and he has to force the sudden wave of panic back down. The very few times she did something she knew he would disapprove of, like that night she snuck out to go see a pack transform on a full moon – God, he can't remember ever being so scared, and the memories of Henrik certainly didn't help – she stood her ground. She's not one to shy away from his wrath, and he's thankful for that. He couldn't stand it if his daughter was afraid of him. But right now, she seems completely lost, and it's enough to scare him to death, a feeling he's not exactly accustomed to or comfortable with.

"Aderyn, what is it?"

She finally raises her eyes, and he reads her terror in the deep blue orbs that remind him so much of his own. After a few tense seconds of silence, she lets out a shaky breath and asks, "When's the next full moon?"

"Why would you..." At her meaningful look, he trails off and freezes. No. _Not this._ Anything but this. His voice is barely audible when he asks, "What happened?"

"There was this fight. I got caught up in it."

"Aderyn..."

"I know! I know, okay? But I couldn't get away fast enough and this guy came at me and I pushed him and he hit his head and..."

She breaks down then, the tears she's been holding back rolling freely down her cheeks. His anger instantly forgotten – ok, not forgotten, pushed to the back of his mind for the time being – he takes two long strides towards her and engulfs her in his arms. She clings to him, her arms encircling his waist, and she sobs against his chest, just like she did ten years ago when her mother died. He didn't care that Hayley had been killed, but seeing the effect it had on his daughter had broken his heart. Amazingly, he's found endless amounts of comfort in him where she's concerned.

Bringing a hand to the back of her head, he softly strokes her wavy dark hair, whispering in her ear.

"You're going to be okay, I promise. You're strong, you'll get through this."

He's not lying. He knows she will survive the transformation. Still, he wanted to avoid it, he never wanted her to have to suffer this much. That's why he was always honest with her. That's why he told her she needed to stay away from dangerous situations. Not just because he feared for her safety, but because he knew the likelihood of her triggering the curse would be higher if she had to defend herself.

Once her sobs have died down, he pulls away from her and asks the question that has to be asked.

"Was the situation taken care of?"

She nods.

"I was out with Aunt Bekah, remember? She compelled everyone and disposed of the body."

That's one thing he won't have to worry about. He will have to find out how his sister could let Aderyn kill someone, but it can wait. He can already guess what she's going to say anyway. Either she was distracted or she was attacked too and by the time she got rid of her opponent, it was too late.

"Good. Now, the full moon is in five days. I'll get the basement ready. We'll lock you up so you can't hurt anyone, alright?"

He knows that's what she's most worried about. He has no idea how it happened, but his daughter actually has a conscience. He blames Elijah. And he wouldn't want it any other way, even if it can get rather loud whenever _he_ does something that _she_ disapproves of. Most times, she understands that he has to send a message to his enemies, but whenever he takes it too far in her opinion, he doesn't hear the end of it for weeks. He's been told it's quite entertaining for his siblings.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's going to be okay."

"But I..."

"It wasn't your fault. I know that the prospect of turning every month for the rest of your life is terrifying, but it will get easier. And I'll be with you the whole time."

Before she has a chance to ask him any of the thousand questions he can read in her eyes, his phone buzzes. He has half a mind to ignore it, having more important things to deal with, but she motions for him to go ahead and he realizes that she needs those few seconds to compose herself. He takes the phone out of his pocket.

_**From: Stefan S.**_

_She's ready._

He does a double take. He doesn't need to ask who or what his old friend is talking about. They've kept in contact over the years and Stefan is very much aware of the fact that he's never given up on Caroline.

Had this text arrived on any other day in the past 19 years, he would have been the happiest man alive. He would have bombarded Stefan with questions. _How do you know? Are you sure? What makes you think that? Has she said anything? How soon can you get her here?_

But at this precise moment, the only person in the world that matters to him as much as Caroline needs him and he can't afford to have his attention diverted. If Stefan is telling the truth, then Caroline will still be ready in a few weeks. As much as it pains him, she will have to wait for him this time.

Scowling in frustration, he sends his reply.

* * *

**Rio de Janeiro, August 2032**

His phone chimes, and Stefan opens the new text. His grin turns into a puzzled frown as he reads Klaus's short answer.

_**From: Klaus M.**_

_Wrong time._

* * *

**Cardiff, August 2032**

Klaus is not surprised when his phone vibrates once again, but he gives an exasperated sigh anyway.

_**From: Stefan S.**_

_You're kidding, right? What could possibly be more important to you?_

* * *

**Rio de Janeiro, August 2032**

_**From: Klaus M.**_

_None of your business, Ripper._

Ok, this is serious. Klaus only ever calls him that when he wants to get a rise out of him or when he wants him to back off. He can think of only one thing that could matter more to Klaus than Caroline. The problem is he's not supposed to know about it. But if what he suspects is the truth, then he has to act, and fast. Deciding not to dwell on it any further, Stefan gets out of the apartment – he doesn't want his friend to know about this, not until he's confirmed his suspicions – and he presses the call icon.

* * *

**Cardiff, August 2032**

Aderyn jumps when his phone rings, and even Klaus is slightly taken aback. It's unusual for Stefan to call him these days, and he thought his last text had made it clear enough that he doesn't have time to chitchat. However, this is intriguing enough that he wants to talk to him. He throws his daughter a look, silently asking for her permission. At her nod, he answers the video call, holding the device in front of him and seeing his friend's face appear on the screen. Stefan doesn't give him a chance to throw in a nasty comment before his voice comes out through the speaker.

"_Is it about Aderyn?"_

Time stops. His body tenses. His breath catches in his throat. His grip on the phone tightens. His eyes instinctively travel to her, making sure she's still right here with him, safe. And the only word he can form is a feeble "What?"

He's usually more composed than that, and he silently curses himself for not being more in control, but in his defence, the question came as a shock. Only a select few know about his daughter, and Stefan is not supposed to be on that very short list.

"_Your daughter. Is it about her? It's the only thing that makes sense. Why else would you renounce a chance with Caroline?"_

He recovers at last, his voice going back to the pleasant tone he always uses when he's dealing with a threat. He hasn't considered Stefan a threat in twenty years, but there's nothing he wouldn't do to protect his daughter, and the mere fact that someone outside of his family and those witches in New Orleans knows about her is enough to put him on the defensive.

"What do you know about her, Ripper?"

"_Can we not do this right now? I asked a simple question. You just have to trust me." _Klaus scoffs at that and he sees Stefan roll his eyes. _"Look, you know where I am, you can come and kill me easily if I do something you don't like. But right now, I need you to answer me."_ After one last hesitation and another look at Aderyn, Klaus gives a single nod, and Stefan asks, "_What happened?"_

"Well, you seem to know everything..."

"_Now's really not the time to be yourself, Klaus. Did she trigger the curse? Is that it?"_

Before he can think of an appropriate answer, Aderyn speaks up from across the room.

"Yes, I did."

Klaus glares at her but she just glares back and shrugs. She doesn't see how things could get any worse. The thing that she's always feared the most just happened, and so did the thing that her father has always feared the most – people finding out about her. Really, what do they have to lose? This guy who seems to know her father so well had already guessed the truth anyway, confirming it won't hurt.

"_Okay. Good."_

"Good?" Klaus growls incredulously. "You've never been through the transformation, have you, mate?"

"_That's not what I meant. Look, just text me your address. We'll take the first flight out to Cardiff. We can be here by Wednesday."_

"But..."

"_If you don't trust me, trust Caroline. She'll explain when we get there."_

And with that, he hangs up, leaving father and daughter to stare at each other in silence, equally stunned.

* * *

**Rio de Janeiro, August 2032**

Caroline hears the front door open and slam shut. That's weird, she doesn't see why Stefan would leave the apartment at this time of the night. She was under the impression that he was going to go to bed. Curious, she gets up and walks into the living room, realizing when she sees him there that he didn't leave, he just came back. He must have gone out while she was in the bathroom, it would explain why she didn't hear him then. She opens her mouth to ask him what's going on, but he cuts her off.

"How do you feel about Wales?"

She takes a moment to digest the question. It doesn't take her long to put the pieces together. She knows this is where Klaus and his family are. She also knows that after what they just talked about, Stefan wouldn't be suggesting going there unless it was important. And there's only one thing that could be important enough to require her going to Klaus right now instead of waiting for a few months like he suggested less than an hour ago – and more to the point, there's only one thing that she has any kind of control over when it comes to the Original and his daughter. Needing confirmation, she starts, "Did she..."

"Yeah."

"I'll start packing. You book the tickets."

* * *

**TBC...**

**I apologize for the lack of Klaroline in this chapter, but don't worry, there'll be plenty of it in the next one.**

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Hunch

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm a big fan of the Steroline friendship, so it's nice to know I got it right.**

**Most of you seemed curious about the solution to Klaus's problem, I hope this doesn't disappoint!**

**Smut alert. Beware rating's up to M. Read, enjoy (hopefully) and review (please?) :D**

* * *

**Cardiff, August 2032**

"Stefan. Caroline. It's lovely to see you again. I trust your flight was pleasant?"

Caroline smiles as Klaus's brother gallantly takes her suitcase from her, placing it in the trunk of his car. They thought they would have to rent a car and drive to the Original's home by themselves, this is a nice surprise.

"Hey Elijah. I'm surprised Klaus didn't come himself."

"My brother has been rather preoccupied."

"I can only imagine," Stefan mutters, sliding in the back seat as Elijah opens the passenger door for her before settling in the driver's seat.

"He doesn't want to leave Aderyn's side. He's been helping her prepare for the transformation. If I may... How do you know about her?"

"Why don't you get us to Klaus? I don't feel like repeating myself."

"Of course."

The car ride is mostly silent. Small talk is not Elijah's thing and the only thing he really wants to talk about is the one thing they don't want to mention until they're with Klaus. When he parks in front of the Originals' home, Caroline lets out a small chuckle.

"A freaking castle. Why was I expecting anything less?"

"Because you're a baby vampire who's happy living with her best friend in a tiny two bedroom apartment," Stefan quips.

"If you're not happy with that, you can always move out."

"As much as I enjoy the banter, I believe you two have a few questions to answer."

Stefan and Caroline both roll their eyes at the familiar voice. He hasn't even shown his face yet, he must have heard them talking from inside and he knew they would hear him too. Elijah gives them a tight smile and leads them inside.

Caroline would love to visit the house, it looks magnificent, but she knows there's no time for this. Klaus will tie her down and make her talk if she makes him wait even a second longer. So she dutifully follows Elijah through the maze of corridors until they reach what must be the library. Klaus is standing in the middle of the room, clearly waiting for them. He barely glances at Stefan, his attention instantly focused on Caroline. It's been a couple of years since he last saw her. Of course, she hasn't changed, but he still takes his time taking in her every feature, just like he does every time he sees her.

"Where's your daughter?" she asks, making him tense imperceptibly.

He's still uncomfortable with people knowing about her. It doesn't matter that this is Caroline and that he would trust her with just about anything. If she knows, it means there's a possibility that others know as well.

"I asked her to wait in her room for now."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"You're going to have to, love. I want answers. Now."

She rolls her eyes at his bossiness. She understands his impatience, not knowing is something he's not used to, but it doesn't give him the right to... Oh, wait, it does. It _is_ his daughter they're talking about after all.

"Fine. Ask away."

"How do you know about her?"

"Rebekah told Matt."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't be mad at her. She told him after their summer fling, before she joined you in New Orleans. She needed to talk to someone, but she knew that you didn't want anyone to know. So she messed with his vervain, confessed everything to get it off her chest, and compelled him to forget. Only I was in Matt's living room and I heard everything. And before you ask, no, she never knew that I knew."

"And you told Stefan."

"Well duh! He's my best friend. Plus it _is_ kind of huge, you know, a vampire – or half vampire, whatever – having a kid? Doesn't happen every day. And anyway, he had to know in case anything happened to me. But I promise we never told anyone."

Klaus looks at Stefan, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Damon?"

"We haven't been on the best of terms. I didn't tell him. But there was one other person who knew, and for that you should be grateful."

Klaus turns his attention back to Caroline. He doesn't feel like dealing with Stefan's penchant for the dramatic right now.

"What is he talking about?"

"Bonnie. She knew. She never told me how. I suspect she was keeping an eye on you in New Orleans. Being a ghost-witch did have its advantages."

"And I should be grateful because..."

"Because of this," Caroline replies, throwing a vial filled with blood in his direction. He catches it easily, examines it for a second and brings his gaze back to hers, the question clear in his. "It's Katherine's," she explains.

For the first time since they set foot in the library, Elijah seems rattled.

"Katerina?"

Caroline gives him a sympathetic smile. She knows that no matter how much he tried to hide it, her death hit him hard, robbing him of the possibility of ever making things right after over 500 years of a rather twisted game of cat and mouse.

"I fail to see how this is supposed to help me, love."

"You know that Elena force-fed Katherine the cure, right?"

"Yes," he confirms impatiently.

"Well, while she was human, I took some of her blood and I had a witch put a spell on it to preserve it. I compelled Katherine to forget about it."

Klaus's expression changes instantly, going from slightly annoyed and sceptical to completely awed. Vampire Katerina's blood would be of no use to him. _Human_ Katerina's blood, now that's another matter entirely. There's only one reason she would have done that.

"The witch knew that Aderyn would be a werewolf," he whispers, his voice almost reverential as the significance of what she just told him sinks in. "She told you. And you..."

He can't bring himself to finish. There are no words for what she did for him, no words to express how grateful he is.

"Yeah. Bonnie knew before you did. I knew it was only a matter of time before Katherine got herself killed or turned back into a vampire, so I took the necessary steps. I figured even if Aderyn never triggered the curse, you would want to turn her at some point. Couldn't have her live such a short life. By the time you found out that your daughter was a werewolf, not a hybrid like you had expected, it was too late. Katherine was dead, Elena was a vampire, and you had no way to find another human doppelganger."

"But I didn't need to. Thanks to you."

She gives him a small shrug. It takes every ounce of his willpower not to crush her to his body and keep her there for the years to come. He knows that with Stefan and Elijah in the room, she wouldn't let him. Besides, he has other priorities right now. He will never be able to tell her how much this means to him. If he thought he loved her before, he doesn't know what to call this new feeling. What he does know is there's no way he's ever letting her leave again. It doesn't matter if she really is ready or not, he needs her by his side, in whatever capacity she'll allow.

Not only did she save his daughter from her curse, she also made sure he could make her immortal.

Aderyn's inevitable death is something he's been trying not to dwell on for the past few years, ever since he realized there really was nothing he could do about it, but he's never been able to come to terms with it. Yes, she's more powerful than any human and she can take care of herself, but she can still be killed. And even if she managed not to die at the hands of an enemy, her lifespan was limited. Werewolves aren't eternal.

But she doesn't have to be a werewolf now that he has the doppelganger's blood. Caroline's foresight means he can turn his daughter into a hybrid, one of the most powerful creatures that have ever existed.

Slowly shaking his head, he brings his attention back to the blonde before him, her familiar smile spreading out on her lips, as if she knows exactly what he wants to say.

"Caroline, I..."

Once again, the words get stuck in his throat and he averts his eyes, but she doesn't seem to mind.

"Go to her, Klaus. We have all the time in the world."

His eyes snap back to her at that, and there's nothing he can do to hide the half-questioning, half-hopeful look in them at her choice of words. She just gives him a small nod and he vamp-speeds out of the room, leaving her with Stefan and Elijah for the time being. The faster he takes care of this, the faster he'll be able to talk to Caroline alone.

"You just made my brother a very happy man." Startled, Caroline turns to Elijah. She had almost forgotten that her and Klaus weren't alone in the room. "There is however one thing that concerns me."

"What is it?"

"It was my understanding that being a ghost, Miss Bennett could only communicate through Jeremy Gilbert."

Instantly seeing where he's going with this, Caroline shakes her head.

"Jeremy doesn't know about Aderyn. We found a way around it."

"Do tell."

* * *

**Mystic Falls, September 2013**

A child. Klaus is going to have a child. He's going to be a father. She can't wrap her mind around the idea. The fact that Hayley is the mother stings a little, but she chooses to focus her attention on the miracle rather than on her dislike of the she-wolf.

She needs to know more. Rebekah told Matt about the loophole in the laws of nature, she told him that the child is the main reason she wants to join her brothers in New Orleans, she even told him about the conflict with a vampire named Marcel, a former protégé of Klaus's. But there are a few things she didn't know, like what exactly this baby is going to be, and Caroline knows that this is probably the most important piece of information right now.

There's only one person who can help her find out.

She leaves Matt's, where she'd been waiting for Tyler, and makes her way to the boarding house. Jeremy is the one who answers the door.

"Hey, Caroline. My sister's not here."

"That's okay, I came to see you. Well, kind of. Are you alone?"

"Yeah, Elena and Damon went out for the night. What's up?"

"I need to talk to Bonnie."

Finding out that her best friend was dead had been a shock, to say the least, but being able to talk to her through Jeremy has brought them all a certain amount of comfort and closure.

"Sure, come in. I'll call her."

She smiles a little at how casually he just said that, like he's going to use a simple phone. He's been practicing a lot over the past few months and it's easy for him to summon her. He closes his eyes for a few seconds and when he opens them, she assumes Bonnie is in the room with them.

"Hey Bon'."

"She says it's good to see you," Jeremy tells her.

"Yeah, it's good to... you know," Caroline laughs. "But this isn't a social call, sorry. I need your help."

"She asks what she can do for you."

"How are you with the whole touching objects thing?"

"She's getting better. She can hold on to something for a few minutes at a time. Why?"

Caroline sits down on the couch next to the fireplace and drops her bag to the floor, taking out her notepad and a pen, and explains, "Sorry Jer but this is kind of confidential. I'm going to write down what I want to know, and I'd like Bonnie to try and write down her answers. Do you think this is going to work?" she asks the empty space next to her.

Jeremy lets out a small laugh.

"She's behind you. And she says there's no harm in trying."

"Great," Caroline says as she starts writing while Jeremy stays on the other side of the room, giving her the privacy she needs and letting her know that he's not trying to read all her secrets.

_Do you know about Klaus and Hayley's situation?_

She sets the pen down on the notepad that's resting on her knees and smiles when it starts floating in the air and tracing letters right under her question.

_The baby? Yes. How do YOU know?_

_Long story. Do you know what it's going to be?_

_A girl. Aderyn._

Caroline rolls her eyes.

_Not what I meant._

_Oh. Werewolf._

That's what she was afraid of.

_Not a hybrid?_

_No. Vampires can't procreate. Klaus's werewolf gene is the only thing that made this possible, the child's going to have this gene and this gene only._

_Do the witches in New Orleans know?_

_Yes, but Klaus doesn't. He thinks she's going to be a hybrid. They don't want to tell him. Not until the child is born._

Of course they don't, she thinks. They'll only feed him whatever information they deem necessary to ensure his cooperation, and his kid's true nature doesn't matter to them right now. Maybe she should tell him, but it'll bring too many questions. It's safer to make sure those Louisiana witches never know that their secret isn't as safe as they think. Besides, she knows she shouldn't try to contact him right now. She'd be a distraction and he has enough on his plate.

However, it doesn't mean she can't do something for him.

"Thanks, Bonnie," she says out loud, crumpling the page they just used in her fist and throwing it into the fire to make sure no one ever finds out about their conversation. "You too, Jer. I have to go. There's something I need to take care of."

* * *

**Cardiff, August 2032**

"Remarkable," is Elijah's comment once she finishes the story and she almost blushes at the praise. "Thank you, Caroline. I know my brother will have a hard time expressing his appreciation, but know that we are all indebted to you. This family owes you."

She shrugs.

"I didn't do it to hold it over your heads."

"I know."

"Where's Rebekah, by the way?"

"Out with a friend." The slight twitch of his lips on the last word lets Caroline know what exactly friend means and how much Elijah disapproves and she and Stefan share a laugh. Some things never change. "I'm sure you're exhausted. I'll show you to your rooms if you want to freshen up and get some sleep."

* * *

"So, Caroline's here," are the first words Aderyn says when he enters her room.

He rolls his eyes to convey his annoyance at her teasing tone, but the smirk that's dying to break out betrays his amusement. He almost wishes she was still obsessing over the rapidly approaching full moon. That way she wouldn't be in the mood to throw some of her infamous smartass remarks at him. But she bounced back rather quickly, like she always does, and if he didn't know any better, he'd think that he was more worried about her impending transformation than she is.

"How did you know it was her?"

"That guy you spoke to on the phone two days ago. He said her name. Was it Stefan?"

Though she's never met them, he's told her about them. Well, mostly about Caroline. She caught him sketching her one too many times and grew curious. He never burdened her with the details, but she knows what she means to him and that he had very good reasons for not pursuing her... Until now, it would seem. Without even knowing her, she's been 'shipping' them – her words, not his – ever since he first told her about the blonde vampire. She's even taken to calling them Klaroline. He's never quite been able to decide if it's endearingly irritating or just plain irritating.

"Yes, he's here with her."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"She said the same thing about you."

"I'm gonna like her, aren't I?" she states more than she asks with a mischievous grin, no doubt already picturing how they're going to gang up on him.

He shakes his head, chuckling, before coming back to the matter at hand and showing her the precious vial.

"I have good news."

* * *

Caroline is about to collapse on her bed when there's a knock on the door. She doesn't need to open it to know who's on the other side and she hesitates for a moment. She knows exactly what is going to happen if she lets him in, and she's not sure she's ready for it. Suddenly, she scoffs at herself. What the hell is she doing? Her decision was made as soon as Stefan purchased the plane tickets and she realized there was no point in waiting anymore. Her friend's idea of getting everything she's always wanted to do out of her system before she took the biggest decision of her life was good in theory, but the fact is, there's nothing she wants to do without _him_ by her side anymore. She doesn't regret the past fifteen years, she's learned a lot about herself and she's had an amazing time, but this chapter of her life is now over and she wants to get started on the next one. She suspects Stefan knew before she did. She can't imagine why else he would have contacted Klaus so soon after her confession. It's a good thing he did too, or they wouldn't have gotten here in time to save Aderyn from her first transformation. She doesn't doubt that Klaus's daughter will end up turning one day or another, if only out of curiosity, but this way, it can be on her terms.

Taking a deep breath, she looks down at her sleepwear, the blue shorts and fitted tank top leaving little to the imagination, before deciding that it doesn't matter. She's done hiding.

Opening the door, she's not surprised to find Klaus patiently waiting on the other side. She motions for him to come in and she closes the door behind him. Turning to face him, she finally allows herself to admire him from head to toe for a minute before meeting his eyes. She chooses to ignore his smug smirk at her obvious leering.

"How's Aderyn?"

"Dead. Temporarily. She should wake up in a few hours."

"Good."

"I want to thank you. It's..."

"You don't have to thank me, Klaus," she cuts him off, her voice soft.

"Yes, I do. You have no idea what this means to me. I always thought she'd die. I had Rebekah and Elijah look into even the most unrealistic leads all over the world. I called in every favour I was ever owed, threatened and begged the most powerful witches in the world. I spent years trying to find a solution that didn't exist. And here you are, making the impossible possible."

"You're making a bigger deal out of it than it is. I know it's a big deal for _you_, but for me, it wasn't that much of an inconvenience. It's not like I risked my life to get the blood or anything. I had a hunch, I acted on it, and it turned out to be a good idea. That's it."

"Right. And you rushing here so that she could get it before the next full moon isn't a big deal either. Neither is you caring about her more than her own mother ever did. And should I mention your intention to give it to her on her twentieth birthday?"

Her eyes widen at that last comment.

"How did you... Stefan."

"Stefan, yes. I saw him before I came here."

She rolls her eyes.

"What else did he tell you?"

She tenses in anticipation as he walks closer to her and stops right in front of her, his eyes taking on this intensity she's always been so scared of, until now.

"Nothing much... At least not today. But he did send me an interesting message two days ago."

"Oh?" she asks, going along with his game even though she's pretty sure she already knows what kind of message he's talking about.

"Yes. Want to see it?"

"Sure."

Taking his phone out of his pants pocket, he fiddles with it for a minute before handing it to her. She sucks in a breath as his fingers brush against hers, sending a jolt of electricity throughout her body. She's always done a good job of controlling her physical reactions around him the few times they met over the years, but now that she's decided to give in, the anticipation is killing her. Fortunately, if his darkening eyes are any indication, she won't have to stay in control for much longer.

She reads the short but eloquent text and gives him his phone back. He sets it on the bedside table before asking quietly, "Is it true?"

She swallows hard. This is her last chance if she wants to back out.

She doesn't. Not even a little. This is right. This is what the past two decades have been leading up to.

"I'm not sure it was when he sent it. But now, yes, it's true."

The words are barely out before he pulls her flush against him, drawing a surprised gasp out of her. His left arm is wrapped tightly around her waist and his right hand cradles the back of her neck as he rests his forehead against hers, their lips inches apart.

"Are you sure?" he whispers, almost pleadingly.

She doesn't answer right away. Instead, she pushes him backwards until the back of his legs hits the bed and she motions for him to sit down. Smiling in satisfaction at his compliance, she wraps her arms around his neck and settles on top of him, straddling him. His hands automatically find her hips as he looks into her eyes, knowing that there's something she needs to say – something he needs to hear – before this goes any further.

"I've been hiding from this for twenty years. Do you really think I'd take the plunge if I wasn't sure?"

"I don't want you to have any regrets."

"I won't," she promises. "Though I might have to reconsider if you don't kiss me in the next five sec..."

His lips crash against hers and her responding giggle quickly turns into a groan as the kiss grows passionate in a matter of seconds. The way he used to try and win her affections back in Mystic Falls was always so old fashioned and gentlemanly that she had expected their first kiss to be soft and sweet. It's anything but. It's hard and hungry and desperate and it instantly sets her on fire. His tongue is battling with hers, his lips are unrelenting against her own, his fingers feel like they're branding her through the thin fabric of her top, his arousal is pressed against her core through the layers of clothes, and all she can think is _more, more, more_.

She desperately needs to rid him of his clothes, but it would require pulling away from him for half a second, and she doesn't think she can handle that, so she settles for slipping her hands under his t-shirt, drawing a growl out of him when her fingers find bare skin and start wandering all over his chest and shoulders.

He pulls her closer to him, trapping her arms between their bodies and interrupting her exploration. Her instinctive protest dies in her throat when his lips find a sensitive spot on her neck and he sucks hard enough to leave a mark. Thank God for vampire healing, she thinks, although in her lust-filled state, she realizes that he'd probably disagree with her on that. If he could mark her permanently, he would, and strangely enough, the thought only turns her on more.

He yanks the straps of her tank top halfway down her arms, uncovering her breasts, and his mouth instantly latches on to her erect nipple, his hand kneading her other breast as he sucks on the pink bud, _hard_. Throwing her head back in ecstasy, she bites down on her lip to keep from crying out. Her hands are now free, but she's so far gone that there's nothing she can do with this newfound freedom but hold on to him and pray that he'll never stop. Being on top should give her some semblance of control, yet she's completely at his mercy, her body responding to his every touch, her inner muscles clenching in need, uncontrollable moans falling from her lips at every flick of his tongue.

His arm snakes around her back, his palm flat against her skin between her shoulder blades to keep her in place as his lips and tongue and teeth work their magic on her breasts and his other hand slips beneath her shorts to cup her through her underwear.

She instantly bucks against him, trying to increase the pressure, and her grip on his shoulders tightens as she chases after her release. A noise that sounds suspiciously like a sob escapes her when she realizes that she's not going to be able to reach it this way.

"Klaus... Please, I'm close, but..."

She's past the point of coherent speech, but he seems to understand what she's trying to say because he pushes her underwear aside and in the next moment two of his fingers plunge into her heat and she cries out in relief as he starts pumping them in and out of her. He's rough, his movements aggressive and unforgiving, and it's exactly what she needs. She clenches her eyes shut as she frantically rides his fingers, trying to match his erratic rhythm, the tension building to the point of being nearly unbearable.

And then his lips switch from one breast to the other at the precise moment he hits that sweet spot inside of her and she just... shatters. There's no other way to describe it.

She breaks into a thousand pieces in his arms, collapsing against him as his movements slow down gradually until they come to a stop because he knows that she can't take anymore pleasure right now.

His mouth leaves her chest to press a gentle kiss to her lips. His sudden tenderness, such a stark contrast to the way he just made her fall apart, puts her back together and she smiles against his lips.

She pulls away after a minute and motions for him to lift his arms. He complies and she rids him of his shirt. Before she can move on to his jeans, he pulls her tank top over her head and lets it fall at their feet. Realizing that she needs to move if she wants to keep undressing him, she gets up and quickly discards her shorts and panties. His eyes rake over her body, taking in every single curve and committing the moment to memory. She smiles at his obvious appreciation and holds her hand out. Obeying her silent request, he kicks off his shoes and socks and pushes himself up off the bed to stand in front of her, making it easier for her to unbutton his pants and slide them down his legs along with his underwear. He steps out of them and sits back down on the bed, his hand shooting out to grab her wrist and bring her down with him. In one quick move, he has her on her back and he's hovering over her as she wraps her legs around his waist.

They both let out a moan as his length brushes against her dripping centre and with another searing kiss, he thrusts into her. She tears her mouth away from his at the feeling of being so completely filled and he turns his attention to that spot on her neck that caused such a reaction only a few minutes earlier. Her legs instantly tighten their hold around his middle, pulling him deeper, and he stills inside of her. Ignoring her groan of protest, he lifts himself up on his arms to look into her eyes. There's a moment of silence as he braces himself for what he's about to say and she looks up at him expectantly.

"You know I meant what I said that night, right? I'm never letting you go."

Her face softens at his words and she pulls his face back down to hers for a sweet kiss.

"Yes, I know."

"Good."

With that, he starts moving inside of her, his thrusts long and deep and torturously slow, never breaking eye contact. The fingers of her left hand grip his forearm, revelling in the feeling of warm skin and hard muscles moving under her digits, while her right hand lightly traces the contours of the tattoo on his upper arm and chest.

It doesn't take long for the familiar pressure to start building again and she starts meeting his hips with more insistence, her teeth digging into her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. His eyes flash gold before returning to their usual blue and he leans down to lick away the single crimson drop, a low growl escaping him at the taste of her, his next thrust just the tiniest bit less controlled than before. She smiles at him and pulls him down to her to murmur in his ear.

"There's more where that came from."

His head jerks up in shock at the suggestion and she gives him a nod as she tilts her head to the side, giving him better access. The sharp pain when his fangs sink into her neck is quickly replaced by a wave of pure bliss as he starts drinking from her and a deep moan falls from her lips, her hand finding the back of his head to keep him as close as possible. After a while, she feels her body grow weak from the loss of blood. Klaus instantly retracts his fangs and offers her his neck. She gratefully drinks from him, his blood fighting off the werewolf venom, giving her strength and heightening her pleasure all at once.

As soon as she pulls back, his lips are on hers, and he swallows her gasp as the taste of their blood mixed together combined with the motions of his hips pushes her over the edge, the force of her orgasm taking her by surprise. He's right there with her, his release only amplifying her own, the weight of his body pushing her back into the mattress a delicious reminder of the fact that she's finally where she belongs.

He rolls off of her and she immediately snuggles against him, his arms wrapping around her body and keeping her close as he pulls the sheet over their sweat-covered bodies.

They lay together in silence, knowing that they'll probably need to talk at some point but content to just enjoy each other's presence for now, her hand tracing random patterns on his chest while his plays with her hair, until a strangled noise coming from two doors down shakes them from their lazy haze. She looks at him for confirmation and he nods.

"She's awake."

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
